warriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Roleplaying Wiki:New User Guide
=Welcome!= : Hey new users or just curious onlookers! Since you are here, you must be wondering how to get around this place or how to do something, and it can be confusing at times! Have no fear, this guide should explain the basics of how to navigate and create your first cat without hassle! Of course, if something about this does not make sense to you, or if this information does not answer your question, always feel free to ask for help from any of the staff or members! Explaining the Basics What this wiki is about : WRP, or Warriors Roleplaying Wiki, is a long-standing wiki that has existed for a fair amount of time with several users coming and going. It is a smaller wiki with a usual populace of people that stay compared to the few that come and go, so people know each other well on here and get used to new users very fast. As for the roleplay, the main clans are known as WinterClan, a snowy clan, SummerClan, an open field clan, SplashClan, a clan of swimming and lots of water, AutumnClan, a clan of many trees, and SpringClan, a calm and more flowery landscape of a clan. The territories and descriptions of where every camp, territory, etc. is on the Territories page. That should explain how large the clan territories and who borders who are, as well as the trees and bodies of water that are within them. : Not only are there clans, there are also roleplays for cats outside the clans. The places where you roleplay loners, rogues, and kittypets are separated into three different areas; The Valley City, Port City, and Unclaimed land. The Valley City, or called 'Bridgebrook' by the twolegs, and Port City, also called 'McHenry' by the twolegs, are both cities around the areas of the clans and usually have large groups or gangs of cats living within them, as well as kittypets living within the buildings with twolegs. The Unclaimed land is anywhere else around the clans and beyond, so let your imagination go with where they may live! : Besides living cats, you can also roleplay a cat that has been previous deceased in both the Dark Forest as well as StarClan. Characters Creating your Character :To create a character, you first have to post a join request on the talk page of the clan/group you wish to join. To do this, make a message headed with something along the lines of "Join". In the message should be the name of the cat, it's description, and what rank it is. Higher ranks (such as medicine cat) are usually planned or prophesied from a cat's birth. You generally have to ask far in advance to get a cat with one of these ranks. If you create/adopt any cat, not just ones of high rank, please be sure you're able to roleplay them. You do not have to ask permission to create a deceased cat. As soon as someone responds to your join request, create a page for your cat. :If there is already a cat with the same name as yours, add the abbreviation for the group at the end of the page name. For example, there are two cats named Mistfire. The second one is in SplashClan. At the end of the page name would be (SplC), since that's the Clan the cat is in. If there's already a Mistfire (SplC), add (SplC II) and so on at the end. :On the page, there should be a few templates. At the top should be , which displays that the character has been graded Bronze in Project Characters. When your character's page is completed, it can be nominated for a Silver or Gold grade. After that, there should be the template character, with all applicable parameters filled in. Don't add None or N/A to the areas, as these can add unnecessary categories to your cat's pages. All the options either disappear or are already filled in with Unknown or None if they're left blank. Do not add categories to your cat's page manually, add them to the template. After the character template, there should be a short description of your character, stating their name and appearance. Higher graded pages also typically feature the cat's family, or a paraphrasing of their personality. If you give your cat a mental illness, disorder, or serious disease, please do your research first. If you cannot deal with a little research, then you shouldn't give your cat the thing. Non-researched illneses just cause headaches, and are just irritating. :A cat's page should follow the page requirements for section headers. The page also goes over how much should be on a cat's page before nominating it for a higher grade. If there's a section that's incomplete, use the Coming Soon template. Adopting a Cat/NPCs :If a user is inactive for a while, their cats will be put up for adoption. Any user can request one of these cats here. To request a cat, add |req=~~~~ to the end of a template in source mode. Any staff member and/or the 'heads' of the adoption page can accept adoption requests. Any user can have 80 living major cats at one time, but there is no limit on deceased cats and living minor cats. :Any user can put cats up for adoption. To do this, put at the top of the cat's page, and add the adoption template to the adoption page. For example, if you wanted to add a cat named Firesong to the page, you would add to the page under the Clan that the cat is in. :NPCs are cats who were on the adoption page for an extended period of time, and can be claimed by any user for use. NPCs do not have to be requested, and can just be claimed. A cat can be claimed for a short time, and then put back up to be an NPC. This is useful if you'd like to build a cat's family, or just want a new character to roleplay. Roleplaying The Basics & Rules :As this is a roleplaying wiki, it's always good to know the general basics of roleplay. Being the rules and the basics. :*No god-modding/power playing. :*If you want to do something with another roleplayer's character, like kill them or make them be mates with your character, you must have the person's permission. :*When it comes to birth scenes, they do not have to be shown unless it's important. :**When it comes to things like that and mating, it's best to do a 'fade to black' transition. It means the same thing and less weird and gross. :*Don't bother people too much - asking them too many questions will make them feel irritated and frankly annoyed. It's understandable if you're a newb, though, since you'll have to learn the ropes. :*Play along with the plotlines - it'll make things go smoothly. :*Be mindful of others squicks, or discomforts. If you're roleplaying something like heavy gore, put it under a drop-down box so that it's not easily seen when they're viewing it. :*Don't mess with the Clan descriptions, history, lore, etc. at all. :*If you are to add something to your characters, like a mental disorder, a disability, or the like, research is highly suggested. We don't want to offend anybody in any shape or form, and if you can't handle even a little bit, perhaps it's best you don't add it at all. How to Roleplay :For your first post, you don't have to have much to it. Just have your character enter camp, or wake up. Maybe have them interact with someone else's cat to start up an interaction. Don't have your character kill, or mate with anyone else's characters. You should always have permission from people before you try anything dramatic like that. It just makes the roleplay nicer to be a part of. Try to use good grammar when roleplaying, as it makes your posts much easier to read. This wiki is also semi-literate at the least - so good grammar and spelling are highly advised. Only roleplay your own characters, unless you have someone's permission to roleplay theirs. Once you're done typing up your post, sign it with four ~~~~, so we can know who posted it. Then, you're done! How to RP :First of all, edit the page. To introduce a character, you can just have them come back into camp after hunting or something like that. You don't have to do anything special, you can just play it like they've been in the clan for ages. You don't have to do much for your first post, maybe have your cat approach someone else's. Don't kill anyone's cat without their permission, and don't have your cat mate with anyone else's without their permission. Try to use good grammar when roleplaying, as it makes your posts much easier to read. Only roleplay your own characters, unless another user gives you permission. Once you're done typing up your post, sign it with four tildes (~~~~) so we can know who posted it. Then, you're done! Lingo General RP Terms :*Godmodding - One roleplays a character not owned by them, usually for their own purposes. Also known as power playing. :*Mun - The person roleplaying the character. Also known as Roleplayer. :*Muse - The player’s character, or things that inspire the player. Abbreviations *AC - AutumnClan *SprC - SpringClan *SplC - SplashClan *SuC - SummerClan *WC - WinterClan OR WindClan *ShC - ShadowClan *SkC - SkyClan *TC - ThunderClan *RC - RiverClan *KP - Kittypet *Lo - Loner *Ro - Rogue Projects Project Characters :Project Characters is a project dedicated to improving character pages. Every character page starts out with a bronze grade and can be nominated for silver or gold. To nominate articles, you need to request to join on the talk page of the project. Any nomination put up by a user, not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin nominating articles! A user classified as a lead is the leader, the deputy, or a senior warrior. The leads of Project Characters can put votes up for articles, give them a CBV, and accept join requests. The lead of Project Characters is currently Beau. Project Charart :Project Charart is a project dedicated to making art for character pages. Every user starts out as a kit, and then can be moved up to apprentice and warrior. To join this Project, leave a message on the talk page! It should be noted that this site in particular does not have an approval process. Users may upload their chararts straight to their character's pages. All that is asked is that the charart shows shading, a transparent background, and uses the correct categories. The lead of Project Characters is currently Beau. Category:Important Pages